1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to improvements in implements for golfers, and particularly to a combined golf ball retriever and wind indicator.
2. Prior Art
In the game of golf, it is important for golfers to know the direction and intensity of the ambient wind because the wind will affect the flight of the ball while in the air. For example, a cross wind can cause the ball to travel in the direction of the wind, while a following or a head wind can affect the distance of the shot.
Another need of a golfer is a means for retrieving golf balls that have been inadvertently shot into a water trap. A golfer who hits his golf ball in the water, even shallow water, must either get his shoes and feet wet in retrieving it or allow the relatively expensive ball to remain there and lose it. Golfers have recognized this situation and there are numerous examples of golf ball retrievers on the market and in the prior art for retrieving golf balls from relatively shallow water or any other inaccessible place. Examples of golf ball retrievers shown in prior patented art are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,659,482; 3,046,044; 3,136,573; 3,141,696.
There is also known in the prior art a golf hole marking flag which double-duties as a wind indicator as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,579,034.
There is a need in the art, presently unfulfilled, for a device which will not only retrieve golf balls, but will indicate the amount and intensity of the wind, which device is small and portable and can be conveniently carried by a golfer during his round of play.